Saitama's Fanmare
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Saitama is upset that everyone hates him, but after he has a fanmare (fan nightmare-I made the word up), will that change his feelings? Always rate T just in case.


**Saitama's Nightmare**

Saitama growled again, it was another day of how people kept complaining about how he destroyed the asteroid that was going to destroy the city that indivertibly destroyed pieces of the city with the broken pieces. Thanks to that tiger goon and his brother, everyone saw him as a nuisance and didn't really give him the time of day, even if he did save the whole city…

"This sucks" Saitama groaned out flopping down on the floor of his apartment and Genos sighed

"Sensee are you ok?"

"No. Not that I actually became a superhero for the fame but it sucks that they think I'm the bad guy you know? I mean you wouldn't be treated that way if you did the same thing"

"Sensee I highly doubt that. I mean it will take time for them to come over the initial shock of their town being in ruin even if it was a small amount. They'll eventually realize that if that asteroid hit, it would've destroyed the whole city and that you were the only one to actually be willing and able to destroy it"

"It's been 5 months Genos. People still are like that. You have fans right? Well, I don't even have a single one and it sucks"

"I'm your fan" Genos said, "And it is like I previously stated, I will always be by your side"

"Students don't count Genos" Saitama said and sighed, "I wish things were different" he said before falling asleep and Genos sighed

"Things will get better Sensee, I know they will" Genos said hearing Saitama mutter out something incoherent. Genos got up and decided to help clean around the house.

 **A few hours later,**

Saitama woke up and looked around, "Uh… Genos? You here?" Saitama asked and looked confused, "Where did he go?" he asked before shrugging and incoherently uttering out 'I don't know' before turning on the TV to see a Level Demon Threat.

"Oh. I bet he was called in" Saitama said seeing the threat being another meteor coming to his town, "Another meteor? Seriously? Does the universe hate me or something? Well got to go" he said deciding to dress in his superhero uniform and go to destroy another meteor that was going to destroy his city, again. He knew, by in doing so, that the people will, once again, hate his guts and try to make him pay for destroying a few hunks of their city.

He made it to the roof, and saw the old man and Genos slowly fading from a blast he used from his core power.

'This is oddly familiar' Saitama thought, "Uh… old man take care of Genos for me"

"Who are you?"

"Just a guy who's a superhero for the fun of it" Saitama said and Genos looked at him with wide eyes and watched as Saitama jumped up to the asteroid

"You will not land on my city!" he yelled out punching the meteor into pieces, and in doing so the pieces landed on the city destroying pieces of the city. Saitama knew that he will receive hell once again from the town people. Like it is his fault that he was the only one who can destroy these things and it wasn't his fault that the meteor bits destroyed the city…

After that nothing much happened for a few days, until Saitama walked into town to see the devastation of the meteor and saw the people gather around him.

"Uh… if you are here to say that I-"

"It's Saitama!" cried out a girl in more of a fangirl cry

"He's so amazing~!" another girl said

"-Am at fault for this…" Saitama said before stopping and looked to her, "Wait… what?"

"He saved the whole city!" a guy said as kids next to him were chanting how cool he was

"Uh…" Saitama said looking around and still saw some destruction that the meteor caused, "But aren't you mad I destroyed the city?"

"No!" all of them cried out

"Why would we be!?" A few teenage girls said

"The city in a whole was saved because of you!" some people said

"That's right! There wouldn't be a single thing left if you didn't destroy that meteor!" a girl said and others were chanting how cool

"…Uh… right" Saitama said leaving and was walking down the road towards his place

"Sensee!"

Saitama turned around to see Genos running up to him

"Genos. What is going on with the town?"

"What do you mean Sensee?"

"Shouldn't the people from the city hate me?"

"For what reason could and should they hate you?"

"For destroying the town"

"But you saved the town. If it weren't for you-"

"Yes, I know that, but the town was pissed off by destroying the last meteor, that was considered a demon threat. The pieces destroyed the town this time just like this time. They hated me last time, so why is this time so different?"

"Huh? I do not understand what you are saying Saitama-Sensee. This was the first meteor that threatened the destruction of an entire city since we became members of the Hero Association" Genos said and looked to his Sensee, "Unless… there was another meteor you destroyed that I am not aware of"

"What? Uh… yeah let's go with that then" Saitama said in a slightly joking way because he was sure the cyborg was just messing with him; he was there when the first meteor threatened the city after all.

"… Saitama-Sensee" he said with sparkles in his eyes

"…Uh… Genos… why are you looking at me like that?" Saitama asked and Genos ran in the other direction after quickly blurting out that there was something he must do, "… Well that was weird. This whole day's been seriously weird" he said before going home and turned on the news

 **"** **We all should thank the young handsome hero for saving our city from the meteor demon threat."**

"Must be talking about Genos" Saitama stated calmly as it was like a normal an occurrence thinking that he was overlooked again like it was a normal occurrence but had wide eyes as he saw the picture of the hero that popped in the corner of the news… it was a picture of him

"What?" Saitama asked shocked

 **"** **This hero went above and beyond saving our town from utter destruction and –"**

Saitama turned off the TV and narrowed his eyes, "Me? Handsome? Is this some sort of bad joke?" he asked before falling asleep

An hour or so later, Saitama woke up screaming, "I FORGOT TO BUY MILK FOR MY CEREAL!"

"…Oh" Saitama said looking around and sighed rubbing his neck, "What a dream… I mean I bet I have milk" he said going to his refrigerator and opened it and screamed again, "I REALLY DON'T HAVE MILK!"

He freaked out for half a second before narrowing his eyes, "Wait…I don't even have cereal" he pointed out and sighed, "Well, I better go into town and buy some cereal and milk" he said leaving not wanted another bad dream of not having milk with his cereal and the crunchy bits and the obnoxious crunchy sound.

When walking into town, Saitama couldn't help but notice people have been following him but every time he looked back, they weren't there. Saitama's face darkened slightly with anticipation and from the fact that if was very obvious he was being followed, he can hear them whisper and move slightly to see if he continued his way into town

"Uh… You do realize I know you're there, right?"

Many little 'eep's came and Saitama rolled his eyes and continued his walk into town. He knew those who are following him will get bored over the fact that he was in town just to get milk and cereal nothing else; whatever it is that they were waiting for.

As he got closer to the store when, he saw a huge group of people run towards him from a far distance.

"Wait. What is? What is… that!? Oh crap!" Saitama said watching as the group of people came closer and he saw people with hearts for eyes, people with sparkles in eyes and chanting "there he is" or "Saitama-kun❤" or even "Saitama! It's Saitama!" "SAITAMA! EEEEEK!". It was a fan frenzy!

"Uh… right" Saitama said before running in the opposite direction as fast as he could go, but still feeling drowsy from his nap, he couldn't run as fast as he actually can.

"Wait! Saitama! Please give us your autograph! We're your fans!" they yelled running even faster

"Crap!" he said trying to run faster but failed to do so. They were slowly catching up to him and he knew it

"Damn it! Run faster!" he said but his legs wouldn't listen

"Saitama! Please let me be your student! I will follow every single one of your rules!" some guy said and a few others from the group nodded their heads and verbally agreed to wanting Saitama to teach them too

"Sorry! I already have a student! No room or time for more!" he yelled out in fear since this is the first time he's been in this sort of situation.

"Aww he gives so much~!" The girls said and 'EEK'ed running faster

"Shit!" Saitama yelled. How was he going to get out of this situation? Saitama looked forward and saw Genos walking towards him from the direction he was running to, "Genos! Thank god! Please help me! Everyone is seriously acting really weird!"

"Hey what are you…?" Saitama asked as he passed Genos who raised his hand slowly. Genos quickly yanked off the shirt he was currently wearing and Saitama's jaw dropped, "NOT YOU TOO!" he yelled running faster

Genos had the words "Saitama's #1 Fan" etched in his metal chest coating with a red engraved heart under it

"Saitama Sensee~!" he squeed out and let out a high pitch squee like your typical fan girl as he joined in the group running after Saitama.

'Shit…' Saitama said and saw Sonic join the group chasing after him saying "I, Speed O'-Sound Sonic will capture you with the ultimate ninja arts of fandom!"

'What the hell is wrong with everyone!?' he panicked in his mind and he did not pay attention where he was going and tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his head

"Oh… crap" Saitama said as the crowd of his fans jumped him and them screaming in glee or at each other to get out of the way

"I got his glove!" someone raised it high and snuggled it to his cheek

"I got his boot!"

"I got his belt!"

Saitama had wide eyes as someone reached towards his face, with a booger on his finger, "I got his-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMANYHANDS!"

Saitama sat up panting deeply as he looked around. He was in his place, in his futon… safe and sound…

"Saitama Sensee!" Genos said running into the room, "What is wrong!?"

Saitama stared at him and saw that he wasn't going to jump him in fan horror, "Uh… Genos, do I have any fans?"

"Of course you do"

'Shit!' he panicked in his mind

"Me" with that said Saitama sighed slightly

"Huh. No one else?" Saitama asked and Genos looked to him with a concerned look

"Sensee, I said things will turn out better… it will take time"

"So, no other fans?" Saitama asked but glared since fan Genos was sort of rough with the fans. One way to know for sure. He got up and walked to Genos and decided to yank his shirt off. Genos was taken back

"Sensee what are you doing?"

"Just checking…" he said with a smile like he was happy. No etching of anything whatsoever, "So I really don't have fans right?"

"Sensee. I'm your fan right? Can that be enough until everyone comes around? They need time… will you be ok?"

"Hmm? Sure I will" Saitama said and looked to Genos with a smile that shocked Genos, "Say, do we have milk and cereal?"

"Actually, no. Would you like me to go purchase some?"

"I'll go" he said dressing in his hero uniform and Genos decided to go with him just in case of something happening like the last time Saitama went into the public's eye alone. He just hoped nothing happens to damper Saitama's mood. Genos has not seen him like this in a long time

On the walk into town, Genos looked to Saitama and Saitama looked to him, "What is it?"

"Nothing" Genos said and they left into town and was on the alert of people gathering to see them chanting that Saitama destroyed the city and that he shouldn't be a hero even tossing some things like bunched up paper at him. Genos mentally sighed, 'Right when Sensee is in a good mood'

"Ah, this is more like it" Saitama said grinning with his arms behind his head still walking towards the store and Genos looked to him shocked.

"I never expected for things to be better so soon" Genos said under his breath with a smile walking to his Sensee. It doesn't matter people didn't or did like Saitama, all he cared for Saitama being happy and in content.

"What was that?" Saitama asked

"Oh nothing"

"No not that" Saitama said Genos was about to say something when they heard and saw a crowd of people running towards them yelling out the cyborg's hero name in fan-glee

Genos had wide eyes and Saitama looked to him and put his hand on his shoulder,

"Dude, I seriously feel for you. I suggest you run" Saitama said and Genos ran and as the cyborg fan crowd passed him in a rush Saitama sighed in content and smiled

"Don't envy that one single bit" Saitama said going into the store to purchase milk and cereal because after all that was the scariest part of his nightmare as well as fan Genos.

 **END**

 **Tell me what you think please. When typing this I was at school waiting for one of my classes... so when I was at the part with Fan Genos, I was laughing hard... everyone looked at me weird :D**

 **That has to be my favorite part... sorry if Sonic addition is weird, I literally just put it in just now.**


End file.
